The Callie Swan Saga: Au Courant Angeles
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "It is natural to die as to be born," Francis Bacon. Jacob/OC. Final installment of the saga.
1. Sneak Peak

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

AU COURANT ANGELES

SNEAK PEAK

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back. I've just been running with this installment of The Callie Swan Saga and it's almost over. But there's some off-shoot stories I've created based off of this. **

**But I want to include my disclaimer now, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I only own Callie and Mona. Anything familiar to the books belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I've just changed it for my own entertainment. On that note; all my cover images aren't mine either. They're from google searches and just some editing for visual purposes. I do not pretend to know these celebrities well enough to take their pictures, haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"It is natural to die as to be born," Francis Bacon.

* * *

It didn't work. Why didn't it work? She had been so strong through everything else. She survived almost being bled dry. She survived being attacked by a tracker vampire. She survived jumping off a cliff. She survived facing the Volturi. She survived facing an entire newborn army. Why couldn't she pull through this one last time?

* * *

I felt a hot hand on my arm and looked up to see Jacob looking down at me with a concerned look. I spoke before he could ask how I was, "Don't ask me, Jacob. You know the answer. I – need some air."

* * *

"Daddy, say something..." I whispered.

"She's just... gone?" Dad whispered.

* * *

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed, "It still seems like some kind of bad dream you know? I never thought there would ever be a time in my life where she wasn't there somehow."

Jacob tightened his arms around me, "I know."

* * *

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone.

"_Callie_," Edward's voice breathed quickly on the other side, "_I'm sorry to call you so early._"

* * *

"We have a friend," Tanya was saying, "Her name is Mona."

"She can be more than just a witness," Carmen elaborated, "She'd be more than enough help in a fight as well. If it came to that."

* * *

"That's my point," I told him, "Some leader you are – going after innocent people when you didn't know anything. You had no right."

"We have to protect our people," Sam started to shake.

* * *

Maggie looked between me, my niece and her coven, before saying with reservation, "We have to help these people."

* * *

"There's a lot of red eyes around," Jacob murmured queasily with a protective arm around my waist.

* * *

Amun spoke in a cold voice, "The small girl and her mate have left. Betrayed you all."

* * *

"Even coming from me – someone who may live forever – you should cherish every moment you're lucky enough to have."

His words brought tears to my eyes and stabbing guilt to my heart and Jacob to the forefront of my mind. "I think I need to see Jacob."

* * *

I turned around in his arms and saw that Jake was still asleep. Sleeping, he was peaceful. He wasn't worried about my safety. He wasn't fighting with his pack brothers or dealing with red-eyed vampires or thinking about our possible deaths. He was just Jacob. My boyfriend. But these moments were the only normal ones I could manage to wrangle into my life now.

* * *

"I would like to tell you my story," Mona confided.

* * *

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Miss Callie Swan," Aro smiled giddily, "I've heard so much from your brother-in-law."

"All awesome, I'm sure," I smirked back.

* * *

This was it. This was how it was going to end.

I wish I could have told Jacob that I loved him one last time.

* * *

**There's a sneak peak! So I'm not done with the story so some of this sneak peak is just projection, but accurate. I hope I didn't add too much but just enough to keep you hooked! Please review and I'll post the first part. **

**But fyi: this is the story strand where Bella dies. I've also started the alternate story where she lives, but I'm not too devoted to that one before this one.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Prologue

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

AU COURANT ANGELES

PROLOGUE

* * *

"It is natural to die as to be born," Francis Bacon.

It didn't work. Why didn't it work? She had been so strong through everything else. She survived almost being bled dry. She survived being attacked by a tracker vampire. She survived jumping off a cliff. She survived facing the Volturi. She survived facing an entire newborn army. Why couldn't she pull through this one last time?

We hadn't had a funeral yet. We didn't know what to tell people. Renesmee slept with me in my room. I hadn't let Jake back in yet. I could tell it hurt him. And it hurt me too. But I had to be alone for a while.

_"Bella?" I walked down the white hallway, listening closely._

I had held on to some hope for as long as I could.

_I entered the hospital room and saw Bella. Alice cleaned her up so she wasn't bloody. But I could see the scars. I knelt by her body and held her hand. It was cold and hard, bony._

But I had to face it eventually. My big sister was dead. Gone, forever.

I felt a soft touch on my hand and the image of myself flooded my mind. My expression was so... destroyed. Beaten. Like when I was sick. I couldn't let myself fall that far again. I looked down at little Renesmee. I may not like the name but I just had to go by Bella's wishes.

I picked her up and held her on my hip, "I'll be okay. I promise. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and showed me a picture of the pizza Esme cooked a couple days ago. I was relieved that she liked human food more than blood. Edward always took her hunting with him when she was thirsty though.

I smiled at her to the best of my ability and walked downstairs from my room. When I reached the kitchen, everyone looked at me and stopped what they were doing. Wonder what they were talking about?

I sighed, "Stop that."

Esme tried to send me a comforting smile and asked, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "But this little one is. For pizza."

Esme smiled at Renesmee and said, "Coming right up."

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice weren't anywhere to be found. Edward spoke to me, "They're hunting."

I nodded to him and set Renesmee in the stool next to where he was standing. She sent him a sparkling smile and put her hand on his arm. He half-smiled to her at whatever she was showing him.

I felt a hot hand on my arm and looked up to see Jacob looking down at me with a concerned look. I spoke before he could ask how I was, "Don't ask me, Jacob. You know the answer. I – need some air."

I excused myself and exited out the sliding glass door. I hopped down the wooden steps and walked towards the tree line. I lent up against a tree and folded my arms around myself. I breathed deeply, in and out, in and out.

I heard the rustling behind me before I felt Jacob's hands on my shoulders. I sighed, "Can't you see that I need to be alone?"

"I can see that you want to be alone," His deep voice vibrated from his chest to my back, "But that's not what you need. You need to see that you're _not_ alone. There is at least one person who knows what it is like to lose the most important thing in your life."

I knew he was talking about Edward. I leaned back into his arms and he cradled me like a crying child.

I sighed, "I think we need to tell my dad. I need him to know."

* * *

**And so the saga begins. How far will Callie fall? Let me know what you think and where you think it's going.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Dry Eyes

CHAPTER ONE

DRY EYES

* * *

"We need to come up with a full proof story before we tell your father about Bella..." Carlisle trailed off as he saw Edward stiffen.

I nodded, "Alright, let's come up with something. Now. My parents deserve to know. This was going to happen for them anyway and I can't just... stay here anymore. I need to be with my family."

The Cullens, Jake and Seth all looked at me with sympathy. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to shield pain out.

"Did you have something in mind?" Alice asked softly.

I gave her a look, "Wouldn't you know? Would it work?"

She considered it for a moment and then nodded, "So far that I see."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, "I mean telling my parents – and everyone I guess – that Bella died of the illness unexpectedly. That she got better, along with me, in Germany, and we were coming back. But she got sick again and died."

It was dead silent. No one liked talking about this. I knew the only reason Edward was even still alive was because of Renesmee. If not for her, he would have gone straight to the Volturi again. Still, he barely spent anytime outside of his room unless it was with her.

"And what of Renesmee?" Edward asked.

I took a seat by him on the couch and took his cold hand in mine, "We can't tell anyone about her. Not here, ever. Soon enough, you guys will have to leave, right? I think we should keep her a secret and safe from anyone... unaware of what you are and she is until we know what exactly is going on."

"She's right," Rosalie said softly, "She is growing more and more each day and we don't know when or if the aging with slow or stop. We can't put her out in public and draw too much attention to ourselves."

"So we're leaving? Again?" Emmett whined.

"No, not yet," Carlisle told him, "We need to be here for Bella's..."

"Funeral," I finished bitterly.

Esme looked at me tenderly and Edward flinched at the word. Carlisle nodded, "Yes. And then offer help to your family, of course. When it comes time for fall terms in college to start, we'll go to Alaska before we find somewhere else to settle."

I felt Jake sit next to me, "And then what? You disappear?"

I laid my head on his shoulder, "And I never see you again."

"No," Jasper told me, "We'll keep in touch."

"Of course," Esme said with conviction.

I looked around, "When do we do this?"

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart," Esme told me with her motherly voice.

* * *

Edward stayed home with Renesmee. So did Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme came as the adults. Jake and Jasper came for me. Alice came for Jasper. I breathed out before tentatively knocking on the door of the home my dad built for me and Bella.

I heard dad inside muttering that he was coming. He had yanked the door open too hard and when he saw me, he froze.

I smiled tearfully, "Hi Daddy."

He didn't hesitate another second before wrapping me in his arms in a vice like grip. I wrapped my arms around his back and burst into tears. I couldn't hold them back. I just began sobbing.

My dad rocked me somewhat and asked, "Oh, baby girl, what's the matter? What's going on? I thought you and Bella were in some special hospital?"

I pulled back, "I think we should go inside. We have to tell you something."

* * *

"Daddy, say something..." I whispered. I had just explained everything and he was just sitting there, staring at the table. I told him that Bella and I had gotten better and were coming back as a surprise. But then Bella got sick again and there was nothing we could do before she died. I didn't tell him when it supposedly happened. And he hasn't said anything yet.

"She's just... gone?" Dad whispered.

I whipped the tears from my face as best as I could, "Yes. She'd gotten sick so quickly... everything was happening so fast that we never had time to get her any of the help that she needed."

Dad dragged his hands down his face, "I can't believe this... And you're alright?" He looked at me intently, "You're not sick anymore."

I gave him a weak smile and shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I've recovered fully."

Dad then lunged towards me and gathered me in a bone crushing hug. He kept me close like he was scared that I would disappear at any moment. I felt something wet hit my forehead.

* * *

The funeral was long. And slow. And quiet. Mom and Phil flew in from Florida. Mom was crying hysterically. Dad's eyes were red and wet but no more tears fell. I knew he was trying to be strong for me.

My eyes... were completely dry. I had spent weeks doing nothing but crying. I cried all the tears I could. I sat in the front with my mom and dad on either side of me. Mom had to keep an arm around me at all times. She had mentioned the thought of me moving back with her and Phil but I told her that I had to go to school. That I was going to UW. And I was staying with Jacob.

Mom had faltered at my certainty but she respected my wishes.

Edward stood like a statue in the back the whole time. Esme and Carlisle acted as hosts. Alice and Jasper mingled. And kept a close eye on me. Rosalie and Emmett stayed home with Renessme again.

No one went near Edward. What do you say to a man who lost his wife just after their honeymoon? And according to the story, she died because of a disease she contracted on the honeymoon that he picked out. To them, he's devastated and blames himself. And in reality, he's devastated and blames himself.

I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now. But I sincerely hope that life gets better for him. I know we hadn't gotten along in the past but I know he loved Bella more than life itself. And now she was just gone.

But he had a new reason to live. His daughter. He was going to raise her.

After the service, the reception was held in Dad's house. People walked around in all black. Mom had to excuse herself. But I knew she snuck up in Bella's bedroom.

I was sitting on the couch, leaning on my knees. My black dress fell to my knees and the fabric felt like it was suffocating me. (Pic of the dress on my profile.) I heard creaking and saw Billy approaching me on his wheelchair. He smiled at me sadly and took one of my hands in both of his, "I'm sorry about all that's happened to you."

I averted my eyes, "It's no one's fault, I guess..."

"I wanted you to know that you're welcome to come to the house any time. You don't have to call first or anything," He told me, "I mean it, Callie."

"I know," I whispered and looked up at him, "But I need to be home right now."

Billy nodded with understanding and excused himself to go talk to Seth. Seth looked like he hadn't been sleeping. He missed Nessie.

Jacob came over and sat next to me. He was careful not to touch me too soon. "How are you today?"

"Same as yesterday..." I trailed off. I had to tell someone, "I remember how it felt when my counselor here said I could stop taking medications."

He didn't say anything yet. He knew I had something to say and I needed time to say it.

"But now I'm thinking that I shouldn't have. I was in denial when I was first diagnosed. Thought I could just fix it myself. But I can't do this alone..." A tear tracked down my face and I looked down, ashamed of myself.

I felt Jacob gently take my chin in his hand and make me look up at him. He wiped the tear away, "It'll be okay, Callie. You are not alone. I will not let you fall again."

"But I think I need extra help," I told him, "Carlisle found a doctor close to UW. I can visit her every other week for a session. And she can refer me to a psychiatrist who can prescribe something."

"You're leaving?" Jacob asked, scared.

I shook my head, "We both knew I was going to UW in the fall. But I decided to live from home for the first two semesters at least. Dad needs me. I think mom and Phil are staying here for a couple months too. The sessions are only every other week and everything else can be sent to the hospital here. I would never leave you, Jacob. This is just something I need. Or else I may end up back where I was before I moved here and I can't do that to – any of you."

Jacob slowly took me into his arms and sighed out through his nose, "Whatever you want, or need to be you." He leaned back to look me in the eyes, "I love you Callie."

I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his, "I do too."

* * *

**Bella's funeral. Remember the pic of Callie's dress is on my profile. Let me know where you think it's heading so far.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Progression

CHAPTER TWO

PROGRESSION

* * *

Mom slept in Bella's room. Phil slept on the couch. Dad slept in his room. I slept in my room. Sometimes I shared Bella's room with my mom. Sometimes Jake stayed over in my room when I did. This went on for four weeks.

Things weren't the same as before. They never will be, I don't think. But they were better. Dad went back to work. Phil was getting ready to head back to Florida. And mom would follow him in about a week.

I had told Dad about the doctor. He was supportive of whatever I thought I needed. Jacob drove me to all my sessions, even though I could drive myself. He just didn't want me going alone. He sat out in the waiting room for two hours until I was done.

Dr. Nagura had referred me to Dr. Johnson, who prescribed an anti-depressant for me. I started taking them two weeks ago. So far, they were working.

I hadn't taken Billy up on his offer. I hadn't left the house other than to go to the Cullens.

Edward still hadn't left the house since the funeral except to hunt. And even then, he either went alone or with Nessie. I checked in on him every time I visited. But I don't think he noticed much.

School was going to start in September. Jake didn't like the idea of me going away to school but I told him again how I was living from home at first and that I'll visit him all the time. In reality, when the Cullens moved, I would be living in their house. We just had to get my Dad on board with that one.

Right now, I sat on my bed with Jake's arms around me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed, "It still seems like some kind of bad dream you know? I never thought there would ever be a time in my life where she wasn't there somehow."

Jacob tightened his arms around me, "I know."

I sat up, "The Cullens are moving to Alaska. They're telling people that Edward can't stand the reminder of her here anymore and Carlisle will be taking a job elsewhere. Carlisle and Esme offered to transfer the deed to their house to me. They're giving me their house."

Jacob sat up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So you'll be living here for good?"

I nodded, "After a semester or so living at home with my dad, I'll move in there officially. I just need to talk to dad about it. But that's not why I brought it up."

Jacob laid his chin on my shoulder, "Why did you?"

"Well... it's a big house. And I'll be all alone in the middle of the forest," I trailed off.

"Callie Swan, are you asking me to move in with you?" Jacob smirked into my shoulder.

I blushed and looked away. "You don't have to..."

I felt his lips kiss my shoulder, "I'd love to live with you Callie."

"We need to talk to dad and Billy first," I said.

"We will, but I don't think it'll be a problem. Maybe with your dad, but not mine."

I shrugged, "I'll just wear my dad down during the first semester of school. I think he'll be overjoyed that I'm staying close to home."

* * *

"Aww my boy is finally growing up," Billy smirked when I finally came over to visit.

Jake and I were sitting on the couch in the living room and Billy was smirking creepily at us. Jake blushed. Billy was totally on board with me and Jacob living together. He would even help convince my dad.

"Dad," Jacob whined.

I half-smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

SEPTEMBER

I've been in school for two weeks now. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't want to meet new people – I was fine with the ones I already knew. But I did hang out with Angela. Embry and Jacob came to campus regularly to have lunch with us or be with us in between classes.

I slipped it to Dad that the Cullens were giving me their house. He said he liked the idea of me staying close to home in the future. He put emphasis on in the future. So I still had some work to do in convincing him that Jacob and I could live together. Billy said he was working on it too.

I made Jacob work diligently on his school work. He often grumbled about how advanced I was. I think he feels stupid in comparison since we're the same age and I'm already going to college. But I told him I would have much rather been healthy and normal instead of depressed and advanced. And that always shut him up because he didn't like any allusion to my depression.

The pills were helping so far. I took them exactly as I was told to. I was still going to the therapy. But we moved my sessions around to be after a class at UW so I wouldn't have to make the commute so much.

Bella's birthday had come and gone. Mom flew out after Phil. Dad worked later at night. When I was home, I worked on my work. I was always writing a paper or something. But my major was still undecided.

I just didn't know what I wanted to be. I spent my life ignorant, depressed or in peril one way or the other after vampires and wolves made an appearance. So I never really put any thought into what I wanted to do with my life.

I liked my English class. My Professor was pretty cool too. She was very harebrained and eccentric. Sometimes she reminded me of my mom before I was sick. She always started class with random quotes that had some profound meaning and connection to what we were learning.

Do you know anyone who does stuff like that?

* * *

**There's chapter two. Let me know what you guys think**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Emergency

CHAPTER THREE

EMERGENCY

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I groaned into Jake's chest and sat up. Of course, Jake slept right through the shrill ring of my cell phone. I hoped my dad slept through it too – he didn't know Jake was sleeping over. I glanced at my clock and saw the neon green lines forming "3:34 AM". I groaned again and picked up my phone.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone.

"_Callie_," Edward's voice breathed quickly on the other side, "_I'm sorry to call you so early._"

"Edward?" I questioned, still drowsy.

"_Yes, we have an emergency,_" He said urgently.

I sat up straighter and pushed on Jake's shoulder, trying to wake him, "What? What's going on?"

"_It's Irina,_" Edward said, "_She came back to Alaska and saw Renesmee. She thought she was an immortal child. Alice saw her telling the Volturi. And now they're coming._"

I gasped, "They're after Nessie."

I shoved Jake so hard that he jerked and fell off the bed. He grumbled and muttered, "What's goin on?"

I ignored him though, "What's going to happen now?"

"_We're coming back to Forks. Actually boarding a flight now. All of us. Even the Alaskan Clan. We may need the wolves help too. The Volturi won't expect them._"

"I'm sure we can think of something. I'll be there first thing in the morning," I swore.

"_Don't you have classes?_" He inquired.

"No, tomorrow's Wednesday. No classes. Jake and I will be there tomorrow and we're bringing Seth."

"_Good. Renesmee's missed him and phone calls haven't helped. We'll see you tomorrow._"

I heard the click and put the phone down. Jacob sat up behind me – awake now – and asked, "What's wrong?"

I heaved a deep sigh and answered, "The Volturi are coming after Renesmee."

* * *

Seth fidgeted nervously, fists clenched on his thighs as I drove us and Jake up into the woods. I parked horribly in front of the house and jumped out, Jake and Seth trailing behind me. The house didn't look much different. It looked the same as it always did when I visited. But now, it represented something dark and dangerous.

Seth took the lead, following his bond to Renesmee, and we ended up in the same living room where we found Bella pregnant. I flinched upon entering the room and Jacob took my hand. I squeezed his hand back and let a smile fall on my lips when Seth rushed forward and picked up a small girl who looked to be six years old rather than a few months old. She had a mass of beautiful bronze curls, pail skin and the biggest brown eyes just like Bella's.

Seth put her down eventually and she walked up to me, "Hello Auntie Callie." Silent tears dripped down my face to hearing her speak so formally. I took her into my arms and held her close to my chest. I dug my face into her hair, "Hello my baby girl. Gosh, you're so big," I laughed.

She put her hand on my face when I held her at elbows length and showed me the memory of when I first held her. I was crying then too, but smiling down at her and telling her how I was never going to let anything happen to her. I grasped her shoulders and whispered fiercely, "I will protect you, Nessa. Don't you worry about a thing."

I handed her to Seth again and faced my brother-in-law. He looked worse for wear but with a blank passive – brave in his case – face for his daughter. His lips pulled into a tight half-smile, "Hello Callie."

"Hey Eddie," I whispered and stepped forward, giving him a light hug. I felt his hands on my back, his cold touch seeping through layers of clothing, before I pulled away gently. "How are you?"

His stone features morphed into a forced blankness. He was trying so hard to seem okay for everyone else's sake. But I could see how desolate he was underneath the ice. But his lips lifted into a small polite smile for a second, "As well as I can be."

"We'll get through this," I told him, only half believing it myself, "We made it through everything else."

"Always the optimist," Edward mused teasingly, "We can't do this alone. It's bigger now. The wolves may not be enough."

I looked at the others around the room, "Are there any ideas?"

Carlisle stepped forward like the patriarch he was, "This all began when Irina saw Renessme, assumed she was an immortal child – which is against the law for our kind – and reported it to the Volutri."

"I saw it," Alice interluded, "We don't have much time."

"How much time do we have exactly?" Jacob asked.

Alice looked lost, "It changes too sporadically. But one things is for sure; they're coming and they're not forgiving this time."

"It's all that political bullshit," I interrupted, "They only have power if people recognize it."

"I understand what you're saying, Callie, after what happened with Riley and Bree," Carlisle interrupted my budding rant, "But as political as it may be this time – it is also physical."

"Everyone is coming," Alice revealed, "Even the wives."

"They're not just sending their henchman?" I asked, shocked.

"Everyone," Alice whispered.

I leaned back, floored, "We need more people. Can we call Riley and Bree?"

When the new born army Victoria raised came for me and Bella, Riley was her decision maker so Alice couldn't see her coming. He was her puppet and she tricked him into following her every beck and call by convincing him that she loved him. During the fight, he was almost killed by Seth but I could see that there was still good in him and convinced him to switch to the Cullens' diet.

Bree had been offered asylum by Esme and Carlisle when they caught her hiding in the fight. She was turned against her will and only scared. Riley had been her only friend and he fed her whatever Victoria fed him. When the Volturi came, Jane tortured Riley and Bree and Felix was going to kill them on her orders. And the Cullens were just going to stand by and let him. But I stepped in. They couldn't risk killing me because of the exposure risk. So they left.

Riley and Bree had a taste for human blood and struggled with the transition. And everything just got more tense when Bella got pregnant. So Riley took Bree to Canada to isolate themselves with the wilderness for a while.

"That's exactly the plan," Carlisle agreed.

"If we can get enough vampires to serve as witnesses to Renesmee," Edward started, "Then we can prove to the Volturi that she isn't an immortal child and we haven't broken any laws."

"At this point, do we even think they'd care?" I asked, "I mean we all know they've been gunning for you guys for a while. They've just been trying to find a reason so the entire society doesn't see just how power-crazed they are."

"And we can use that against them," Rosalie told me, "If we have enough witnesses then they can't do anything without jeopardizing their whole monarchy."

"I'm going to call Riley," I muttered as I stood up to go into the other room.

"_Hello?_"

"Riley – it's Callie," I said quietly into the phone.

"_Hello Callie,_" He answered slowly, cautiously, "_How are you?_"

"Well..." I trailed off, wondering how I could go about this, "Things are bad."

"_I know,_" He sighed.

He was about to go on but he was talking about... Bella's death. I wasn't. "Not about that, Riley. About Renesme. And the Volturi."

"_What? What's going on?_" Riley asked quickly.

I swallowed, "Irina reported her as an immortal child to the Volturi. That's a big no-no and now they're all coming here to carry out the punishment. We need to gather enough support and witnesses and convince the Volturi that Nessa's a hybrid so they won't attack. Can you and Bree come as soon as you can?"

"_Of course,_" He immediately responded, "_We'll be there by morning._"

* * *

**And now the ball is rolling.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Recruiting

CHAPTER FOUR

RECRUITING

* * *

"We have a friend," Tanya was saying over the sizzle of bacon Esme prepared for me, Nessa, Seth and Jacob. Leah and Embry were staying on the reservation to try and convince Sam to help us. I haven't been to the reservation except Billy's house and I haven't spoken to anyone else in La Push since Sam's pack decided to try and kill the Cullens, Bella and Nessa.

"Go on, blondie," Emmett teased as he nabbed yet another strip of bacon out of my hands. He didn't even have to eat it. He just liked making me mad. I cursed, "Dammit, Emmett, I'm gonna hit you over the head with Esme's frying pan!"

He just chuckled.

Tanya rolled her eyes and continued talking, "Her name is Mona. She was once part of our family when she wanted to adopt our life style and needed a support system. She left to live in isolation somewhere in Iceland but still kept in touch. Last we heard from her, she was in Maine – about a year ago."

"Another witness – can you call her?" Seth asked eagerly with Nessa on his lap. She smiled up at him and he just melted.

"She can be more than just a witness," Carmen elaborated, "She'd be more than enough help in a fight as well. If it came to that."

"She has an ability?" I asked.

Carmen nodded kindly, "She is very powerful. She can... control things, I guess you'd say. It's not mind control, but it's not telekinesis either. It's more like possession but the person is completely conscious and just... loses control of their bodies."

"Bad ass," Emmett hissed.

"I'll call her now," Tanya flitted out of the room, phone in hand.

Kate licked her lips, "The thing about Mona is... she had a relation within the Volturi."

My jaw went a little slack at that. I could tell no one else was expecting this information either. Edward walked in, obviously hearing this, "And you trust her?"

"Undoubtedly," Carmen said confidently.

"We believe she was once apart of the Volturi – like Carlisle was," Kate alluded, "But she never told us who she knew in there or of her history. She just stated that there was some bad blood between them and she wanted revenge. That's why she was a human blood drinking vampire before. She needed the strength to do whatever she did. And she succeeded. But we could tell that she still hated the Volturi and would rather they all be dead. But she wanted to move on."

"She was so sad," Carmen frowned, "Eleazar thinks she loved someone in the Volturi. And something happened to them."

"We don't know for sure though," Eleazar murmured, "She never talked about it."

THIRD PERSON POV

Edward tensed the second he found out that a former Volturi was coming to 'help' them. Could she really be trusted? He flitted over to the adjoining wall to listen in on Tanya's phone conversation. He could just hear the fast-spoken conversation.

"_All I want is to be alone, Tanya,_" said a quiet heavy voice on the other end of the phone.

"I know," Tanya sighed, "But this is serious. More serious that you can imagine."

"_I think I've been through worse than a small run-in with the Volturi,_" the voice – Mona – stated as if she were merely talking about the weather.

"I can't say that this is different than the situation you had to deal with," Tanya allowed, "I don't know what you had to do or what you had to go through, Mona. But I can say that this isn't just a small run-in. They're coming with the intent to kill all of the Cullens and Edward's daughter. He's gone through enough, Mona. He just lost his wife. Tell me you know what that's like."

Edward flinched at the reminder of his beloved Bella's passing. It was very true that the only reason he was alive was Nessa. He wanted so badly to end his existence then and there when he felt the love of his life's heart stop beating and saw the light in her eyes fade away. But he had to stay strong. For his wife. For her memory and her daughter – their daughter.

He heard Mona sigh on the other line, "_I'll be there – give me two days._"

CALLIE'S POV

I saw Edward slowly walk back into the room with a devastated expression. I stood up from my stool, letting go of Jacob's hand and walked over to my brother-in-law. I took his hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

Before he could answer, Tanya walked into the room with a smile on her face, "Mona will be here day after tomorrow."

Jasper and Alice walked down from the stairs, "An old friend of mine, Peter and his wife, Charlotte, will be here by morning. They're useful in a fight."

I nodded, "Okay, good. What now?"

Carlisle looked out into the dark sky, "Now it's late and you need rest."

* * *

The next day was something I never thought would happen so soon. I knew Embry and Leah stayed back in La Push to try and convince Sam's pack to help us out. But I never thought I'd see Sam Uley waltzing up, tail between his legs, to the Cullen house with the most stern yet apologetic look on his face. Paul and Jared flanked him, Brady and Collin behind the three.

Jacob, Leah, Embry and I met up with them outside while Seth stayed inside with Nessie and the Cullens. Jacob stood at full height, in human form, "Phase back. Now." in which they did. Then he asked, "What do you have to say?"

"Embry called us here," Sam's deep baritone voice sounded, "He said you needed help with vampire royalty coming after the kid."

"The kid has a name you jackass," I snapped, "You should learn the name of the innocent little girl you tried to murder."

"We didn't know," Sam growled, to which Jacob growled louder with a hand on my back.

"That's my point," I told him, "Some leader you are – going after innocent people when you didn't know anything. You had no right."

"We have to protect our people," Sam started to shake.

"Fat lot that did!" I shouted, "You just let your prejudice speak for you. You were just looking for an excuse to start a war making you exactly like the Volturi who are coming to kill us all and the fact that we're asking you of all people for help makes me sick because you're a monster for what you did. And you've learned nothing, have you?"

I had stepped forward but Jacob put his hands on my hips and held me in place. Leah looked ready to phase for me when Sam started glaring and quivering. But I didn't care. All the pent up anger and emotion aimed at this man was ready to explode.

"What do you have to show for your protection?" I questioned, "My big sister is dead," water filled my eyes when I said it out loud, "Her daughter has to live without her mother and Edward has to live without his wife. And you were going to kill her? You were going to kill these people who are family to me just because they are different from you. You're the one who turns into a fucking wolf! They've never done anything wrong and all you've done is hate them for no reason. You're despicable, a sorry excuse for a leader and one death later and dozens of impending deaths ahead and you've learned nothing. We don't need your help, you'll probably kill the wrong vampire when it comes down to it."

With that I wrenched myself out of Jacob's grasp and walked into the house to let him deal with it. I sat myself beside Seth and Renesme on the couch and steamed until Jacob walked in with Leah behind him. I stood up and asked what happened. Leah walked off to get some food and Jacob came to kiss my forehead, "They agreed to help. But they'll stay away until we call. Sam seemed upset."

"I don't care," I told him sternly.

Jacob gathered me in his arms, "Yes you do."

Just then I heard an excited feminine voice yell, "Callie," and felt a little body slam into me roughly. I let out an oof and the girl let me go and I saw it was Bree. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry – I forget."

I shook my head, "No blood – no problem. It's great to see you," I hugged her.

When we pulled away I saw Riley standing in the entry-way and he smiled at me before cautiously walking up and hugging me, aware of Jacob's presence. Jacob seemed okay with it once seeing that both Bree and Riley's eyes were pure gold. I held Riley's face to get a look and whistled, "Seems like you've gotten a hold of your new diet."

Riley smirked, "It was easier with no humans around but we're good now."

I paused, "Thank you for coming."

Riley smiled gently and kissed my forehead, "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**So far so good, right? Let me know what you think of Callie's rant. I can get a little wordy when it comes to her speeches. **

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
